theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Unison Series
Sypnosis Book One: Experiments Spider-Man is the lone hero of The City But when Victor Von Doom is hit by an unexpected electrical storm he is given electrical powers and a mad mind, he sets out to make an army for him to rule the world. Taking regular people found around the city and giving them different abilities, some turn Good but most are Bad. Now almost everyday is a Battle especially when Doom creates more and more villains. Book Two: Rising Shadows With Carnage's defeat the rest of the world is made known to the existence of superhumans as a new enemy reveals himself. New heroes join to fight as new villains appear who cause physical and psychological damage to the city and heroes.. Book Three: Age of Apocalypse Apocalypse the ancient warlord rises again as he comes to the people as it's savior here to rid the world of the Heroes who have caused so much destruction to the city Book Four: Villains Unite Carnage returns with a plan as he bands together DC villains to cause chaos in the globe as the heroes must stop the demon once and for all. List of Chapters Book One: Experiments Arc - Doctor Doom/Venom - Burn! #Call Me Doom #Venom!!! #The Wolverine #HULK!!!!!! #The Witch The Rogue and the Ninja #Spider-Girl? Pt 1 #Spider-Girl? Pt 2 #A Man of Iron #The Six Unite #Enter Doctor Octopus #The Black Spider Pt 1 #The Black Spider Pt 2 #The Green Goblin #Deadpool #The Ominidroid #I'm Electro!!! #Claw Wars #Family Turmoil Part 1 #Family Turmoil Part 2 #Venom's Day #Glorious Carnage #Experiment Wars Pt 1 #Experiment Wars Pt 2 #Experiment Wars Pt 3 Book Two Rising Shadows- Vector/Ultron/Three Assassins #A New Enemy #Experiment Breakout #The Coming Storm #Return of Goblin #Spidey Claws #New Heroes #Return of Magneto #Vector's Scheme #Enter Ultron #Day of Ultron Pt 1 #Day of Ultron Pt 2 #Day of Ultron Pt 3 #Shadows of Doubt #The Journey Pt 1 #The Journey Pt 2 #The Tough Choice #Adamantium Showdown #Fractured #Mayhem in the City Pt 1 #Mayhem in the City Pt 2 #Mayhem in the City Pt 3 #The Child of Saba Pt 1 #The Child of Saba Pt 2 #The Countdown Book Three: Age of Apocalypse #The Savior? #Turned #Retreat #The Warlord's Story #Truth of the Past #Old Enemies #The Faceoff #The Return #My Enemy #Beginning of the End #Battle of Heroes #Family Quarrel #Truth of the Demon #Warlord vs Demon #Apocalypse's Revenge #United Offensive #Last Battle #The Devil's Lesson #The Choice of the Father #Aftermath Book Four: Villain's Unite #A New Day #The City of Crime #Recruiting #The New League #Invasion #Battle of Laughs #Takeover #Battle Across Cities #Bat in the Belfrey #Fight with The Devil #Heroes vs Villains #Plan of Attack #Iron Mayhem Pt1 #Iron Mayhem Pt2 #The End Begins #Logan's Last Stand #To the Final Battle #Spider-Man vs Carnage #Noble Duel #Reckoning #Global Crisis #World in Peril #The Final Battle Pt1 #The Final Battle Pt2 #The End #Epilogue Book Synopsis Book One: Experiments Burn *Call Me Doom- (Doctor Doom) In New York City, Spider-man a teenager with powers of a spider defends it from crime, a brilliant but crazy scientist named Victor Doom is struck by a unique electrical storm and given the powers to control and shoot electricity, deciding to use these powers for evil he robs banks and causes turmoil taking the name Doctor Doom and Spider-Man fights him for the first time and beats him, as he swears he shall not stop till he destroys Spider-man once and for all. *Venom -(Doctor Doom, Venom) After being beat by Spidey, Doctor Doom researches and tries to find a way to destroy the young hero coming across a strange black goo substance held by SHIELD he inserts it with Spider-Man's DNA and electricity. *The Wolverine-(Doctor Doom, Venom) Doom meets a man named Logan and gives him adamantium skeleton creating the Wolverine, who runs away and Venom tracks him down but Spider-Man intervenes and asks Logan to join him. *HULK!!!!- (Doctor Doom, Venom) Angry that Spidery turned his second experiment Doom takes Bruce Banner and gives him gamma energy creating the Hulk in hopes of him killing Spidey and Wolverine *An Abomination - (Doctor Doom, Abomination) Realizing the failure of Hulk, Doom tries again this time giving more gamma to a guy creating Hulk’s rival as the two titans tear up downtown and our joined by a third monster: The Thing. *The Witch, The Rogue and the Ninja - A girl with dangerous abilities escapes SHIELD's custody as another arrives with energy powers as Doom sets his sights on both girls he sends his new Experiment the Black Ninja after them. *Spider-Girl? Part 1 -(Doctor Doom,Black Ninja) Doom orders the Ninja to break into SHIELD to get info on Spider-Man discovering he has a sister living in Gotham City. Doom goes there and brings her to his lair and genetically alters her DNA to have Spider-Man's powers and inserts the mind agent to control her *Spider-Girl? Part 2 - Spider-Girl is born and controlled by Doom he sets her against Spider-Man as the two battle until she is unmasked as he realizes its his sister he tries to plea with her finally bringing her under control as the siblings beat up Doom and lock him in jail and Spider-Girl joins the Heroes. *A Man of Iron -(Doctor Doom) billionaire inventor Tony Stark arrives in the city at behest of SHIELD as Doom sets his eyes on Stark's inventions plots his escape. *The Six Unite- (Doom, Venom, Ninja, Abomination) Doom injects himself with more electrical charges making him more powerful and he lures the Heroes to his lair and tries to destroy them as the Six heroes: SpiderMan , Wolverine , Hulk , IronMan , Rogue and SpiderGirl unite for the first time as Doom also unleashes Venom and Abomination on them. After a lengthy battle that leads to the streets Doom and his allies are defeated and taken into custody. *Iron Battle-(Doctor Doom) wanting to be more powerful Doom creates the Iron Monger to combat the heroes. But Spider-Man takes on the Iron Man armor and fights him alone when Tony is on a business trip to Metropolis *Enter The Octopus- (Doom, Venom , Doc Ock) Doom infiltrates SHIELD again and recruits a scientist named Octavius who has control over metal arms and tasks him with bringing Spider-Man to him. *The Black Spider Part 1- (Doom, Venom , Doc Ock) Doc Ock and Doom inject Spidey's DNA with the venom symbiote creating a evil double who takes on the Heroes as Spider-Man tries to gain back control *The Black Spider Part 2 - (Doom, Venom, Doc Ock, BlackSpider) Spidey frees himself from the symbiotes control but it is already sentient being as he fights his dark counterpart but will everything be the same when its over? *The Green Goblin- (Doctor Doom, Green Goblin) A villain comes into town not made by Doom, hes the maniacally Green Goblin and has his eyes on Spider-Man's demise. *The Deathstrike-(Doctor Doom, Lady Deathstrike) Doom discovers Wolverine's girlfriend Yuriko's body at the bottom of the river and infuses her with DNA from Wolverine and gives her the metal skeleton but enhanced , she goes out to fight Wolverine in a death battle. *Deadpool -(Doom, Venom, Deadpool) The man who killed Wolverine as the lightning storm had hit also affected Deadpool who gained a similar healing power and more enhanced combat as he learns Logan survived returns to Manhattan to settle the score. *The Omindroid- (Doom, Venom , Abomination ,Doc Ock, Omnidroid) Doom creates a robot to destroy the Six but when it turns on him, he asks help of the Six to fight it. *I'm Electro!!! -(Doctor Doom,Electro) Doom creates one of his best experiments yet a being able to harness energy and use it Electro is born and attacks the Heroes. *Claw Wars- (Doctor Doom, Lady Deathstrike) Lady Deathstryke fights against Wolverine in a final showdown *Master of Magnetism - Wanda's father Magneto arrives to take her as Doom sees a potential partnership *Venom’s Day part 1-(Doctor Doom, Venom, Doc Ock) Its the One year Anniversary of Venom as Doom gives him his gift after studying the symbiote and enhances Venom's power and sets him off on the Heroes. *Venom’s Day part 2- (Doom, Venom, Doc Ock ) The Heroes continue to battle Venom as he creates an army of symbiote creatures as SHIELD takes notice. *Glorious Carnage- (Doom, Venom, Carnage) Venom as a last resort absorbs all the symbiotes including DNA of Black Spider that morphs together to form the ultimate symbiote: Carnage *Glorious Carnage - Carnage is born and fights the Heroes and turns on Doom as he then turns Doom's experiments into evil versions implanted with symbiote power while also setting up a bomb that will detonate turning Manhattan and every city within a 10 mile radius into rubble. *Experiment Wars Part 1- the Six and the remaining Experiments team up to fight against Carnage and his evil incarnations as Carnage broadcasts this across the globe until SHIELD and ARGUS intervene. *Experiment Wars Part 2- the war continues as Carnage's bomb countdowns to the destruction of the city with Spider-Man facing Carnage until Spider-Girl comes to his rescue as the two fight him until she is killed and thrown off the building sending Spidey into a blind rage weakening Carnage as the Heroes insert his bomb into him and throw him miles away into the sea as it explodes saving the city, Doom and his remaining experiments are locked up in a facility. Book Two FREEDOM *A New Enemy - With Carnage's defeat and Doctor Doom and his experiments locked up, the world is made known to superheroes , Spider-Man begins to experience nightmares about Spider-Girl and a new enemy with a terrifying power makes himself known to Spidey after an intense battle with him, Spider-man is forced to retreat after being saved by Hulk. Vector returns to his lair under the city in a ancient temple where energy is being gathered and a voice speaks to him. *Experiment Breakout - the new enemy known as Vector launches a plan to break all the experiments from SHIELD as his own army but the heroes try to stop him but fail. *The Coming Storm - the Heroes are busy dealing with the escaped Experiments as Vector meets with an old mentor and begins his plan. *Return of Goblin - Green Goblin returns to wreak havoc as Spidey fights him once more. As Vector repapears with his new team The Three Assassins: Deathstroke, Wintersolider and Deathstryke *Spidey Claws - (Deadpool, Venom) It's Christmas time in the City and the Heroes are celebrating it but crime doesnt sleep when Deadpool returns teams up with Venom to take down Spider-Man and Wolverine. *New Heroes - To deal with the growing Vector threat ARGUS sends the two greatest Heroes of the West Coast: Batman and Superman to Manhattan, as Vector launches another strike the Heroes are SIX once more and a flaw in Vector's techniques is discovered. *Return of Magneto - (Vector, Magneto, Three Assassins) Vector now realizing he can't deal with Iron Man alone sends word to the mutant terrorist Magneto to come join him leading to a showdown along with his daughter Wanda *Vector's Scheme - (Vector, Magneto , Deathstroke) The Heroes have implanted a bug in Vector's operation and learn of him creating a doomsday device and where he will strike, leading to his capture but is it all as it seems? *Enter Ultron - SHIELD is disabled due to Vector;s schemes as he and Doc Ock using the stolen shcematics and the rediscovered Ominidroid to create the ultimate robot to further his plans: Ultron is born as he beats down the heroes. *Day of Ultron - Ultron invades SHIELD and takes a Helicarrier and a satellite cannon while the heroes decide what to do, Ultron launches the Helicarrier until it reaches a certain altitude to activate the satellite cannon orbiting the area as the Heroes race to stop him. *Day of Ultron- Batman and Wolverine infilitriate the helicarrier and fight Ultron who easily bests them as the other Heroes deal with Ultron's drones: Ultronites, until Superman arrives and fights Ultron but he is prepared and takes over his mind setting him after his friends. *Day of Ultron - Superman controlled by Ultron fights the Heroes beating them all up one at a time, Until Hulk engages Superman in a destructive smack-down across Manhattan, as Wolverine goes to Ultron who taunts and studies him feeling they are alike, finally the Helicarrier is destroyed and plummets into Central Park as Superman fights Batman using a kryptonite suit and frees his mind as the heroes all assault Ultron until Iron Man shuts him down using a combo of him and Wolverine. *Shadows of Doubt- The Aftermath of Ultron's Assualt has left the Heroes in bad shape as Logan is not convinced Ultron was destroyed, When suddenly he sees him where his friends should be as they fear he is losing his mind. *Wolverine's Journey- Wolveirne feeling he's a danger to the team heads into the wilderness of Canada while still being tormented by Ultron, he is being tracked by his old foes: Deadpool and Lady Deathstryke *Wolverine's Journey - Wolverine gets thrashed by his two deadliest foes until he is joined by a clone of him that was sent by SHIELD to chase down Deadpool: X-23 as the two tag team X-23 kills herself along with Deadpool as Deathstryke is thrown into a rushing river disappearing. Wolverine finally ends up in a warehouse where Ultron IS alive and taunts him into joining him while beating him into submission *The Tough Choice - Ultron returns to the city and reveals his newest pawn: Wolverine, Wolverine fights Batman as Superman engages Ultron in the skies, Batman is knocked down as Hulk smashes him around until Ultron incapacitates him, Superman and Iron Man fight off Ultron as Spider-Man fights his best friend Wolverine evenly matched trying to plead to him until Wolverine stabs him, seeing his friend die before him, breaks the mind control hold as he screams and goes to fight Ultron. *Adamantium Showdown - Wolverine under Ultron's influence has killed his friend Spider-Man and he now takes revenge on Ultron as he continues his mind games with Iron Man and Superman as the final showdown begins as Magneto under orders of Vector arrives to help the heroes *Fractured - Spider-Man is near death as the Heroes mourn and hope he comes back as they think back to the past years and everything that happened, Finally Spider-man given a injection of Wolverine's blood revives. Vector meets with his council and decides now is the time to enact their Plan... *Mayhem in the City - Vector begins his plan and sends out Deathstroke, Deathstryke, Wintersolider, Magneto , Abomination and Doc Ock with 6 Ultronites all designed to look like the Six Heroes. The robot heroes cause mass damage to the center of the city as everyone watches, the real Heroes race to stop this but are held off by the Assassins. *Mayhem in the City - The Heroes fight the Assassins as Spider-Man heads off to find Vector who oversees the destruction from the Empire State Building as the robot heroes destroy the area around it. *Mayhem in the City - Spider-man duels Vector atop the Empire State Building as the city below is in flames as he fights evenly against him, until he is overpowered as Vector begins to explain his reasons of his actions throughout the year as the Heroes continue to fight off the Assassins *The Child of Saba - Vector reveals the truth to Spider-Man who recoils in shock as the heroes finally defeat the Assassins. *The Child of Saba- Wolverine arrives and helps Spidey fight against Vector as the rest of the heroes fight their robotic duplicates to save the city, but the damage has already been done. *The Countdown - Vector knowing the time has come retreats into the center of the city as the Heroes pursue along with Magneto. The Heroes all face an army of robots in the tunnels to Vector's lair, as they reach the sanctum they face Vector , Deathstroke and Magneto. Finally Vector sacrifices his energies, Spider-Man's and Deathstroke's to the machine as a beam of energy shoots out of the ground splitting the Empire State Building in two as Apocalypse rises again... Book Three -Last Train Tomorrow *The Savior? - Apocalypse the ancient warlord rises but does not come as a conqueror but as a liberator here to save the people from the true enemy the Heroes themselves. The Heroes in retaliation begin attacking him as Apocalypse easily fends them off. *Turned - Manhattan is turned against the Heroes as they boo and jeer as Apocalypse begins beating them back. Scarlet Witch also returns in revenge for her father. * The Warlord's Story- Spider-Man awakens at Egypt as he is in Apocalypse's old tomb there he learns the story of the warlord and his connection to him. *The Return - Spider-Man returns with new powers as the Heroes try to fight Apocalypse despite the people's opinion as SHIELD and ARGUS arrive to contain the situation. *Symbiote War - Carnage appears out of nowhere with new powers as he begins to fight the Heroes when an unexpected ally arrives: Venom. *Battle for Power - With the Heroes on the run Apocalypse turns on Carnage as the two battle it out. *Beginning of the End- Apocalypse defeats Carnage hailed more as a hero by the people when he enacts his plan and enslaves everyone as the Heroes regroup trying to figure out what to do. *Day of Chaos - As the dimensional barriers are breaking heroes from Metropolis arrive they are the DC heroes: The Justice League. *The Team Up - The Heroes and Justice League team up to fight Apocalypse who ressurects his son Vector to prepare for the final battle. *All Out War Part 1- The Heroes launch an assualt on Apocalypse at the heart of their destroyed city only to find his Four Horsemen: Doctor Doom , Electro , Deathstroke and Magneto. all previously deceased now back but with enhanced powers. *All Out War Part 2- Its all out war as the Heroes fight old foes thought dead, Spidey takes on Doctor Doom as Magneto controls Iron Man's suit turning him against the Heroes. *All Out War Part 3- Apocalypse oversees the battle alongside his son Vector, as Superman and Batman appear and fight them. Spidey manages to overcome Doom and goes to help *Apocalypse's Ultimatum Part 1- Vector and Spidey have one final face off as Vector was granted a part of the Four Horsemen powers overwhelming Spidey as Iron Man finally gains control of his suit and continues against the revived villains as Apocalypse beats down Superman and Batman. *Apocalypse's Ultimatum Part 2 - Vector is defeated once and for all by combined might of Spidey and Wolverine as Spidey faces down Apocalypse and begins to battle him but ls overwhelmed but fights back valliantly *Apocalypse's Ultimatum Part 3 - The Heroes fight against the Villains as Spidey and Apocalypse battle it out across the destroyed cityscape as the people's jeers now turn into cheers rooting for the Heroes. Book Four: Villain's Unite Characters Heroes *Spider-Man - main protagonist *Wolverine - secondary protagonist *Iron Man *Hulk *Batman (S2 onward) *Superman (S2 onward) *Spider-Girl (S1) *Scarlet Witch (Reoccurring) *Rogue (S1) Villains *Doctor Victor Von Doom - S1 antagonist *Vector - S2 main antagonist - son of Apocalypse with terrifying power of chiblocking/manipulation of bodily liquid. *Apocalypse -S3 main antagonist - ancient warlord known as En Sabah Nur *Ultron - S2 secondary antagonist - manmade sentient robot *Carnage - reoccurring antagonist - main S4 - ancient egyptian sorcerer reborn as a genitcally altered symbiote demon Secondary Villains *Venom (secondary antagonist) *Magneto (Reoccurring antagonist) *Wintersolider (Three Assasins) *Slade/Deathstroke (Three Assasins) *Lady Deathstrike (Three Assasins) *Abomination *Iron Monger *Doctor Octopus *Black Ninja *Deadpool *Electro *Black Spider *Green Goblin *Ra's Al Ghul (S4) *Joker (S4) *Bane (S4) *Harley Quinn (S4) *Lex Luthor (S4) Neutral Characters *Nick Fury *Amanda Waller *The Thing Category:Blog posts Category:Not Archived Category:Unrelated Fiction Category:Fiction